Many devices communicate over one or more wireless networks. When a communication channel is established between two communication devices, the communication devices perform an initialization or “hand shake” sequence, which can take considerable time. If the communication channel is lost or there is a power failure in one of the devices, the communication devices perform the initialization sequence again. Unfortunately, communication interruptions and small power glitches are not uncommon in some types of devices.
Additionally, some types of communication devices, such as smart phones, are mobile and may be moved from one communication network to another (e.g., from one country to another). Unfortunately, various countries and/or regions have different wireless communication standards and/or protocols, which, typically, result in the communication devices being operable in only one or two of the countries or regions, as each communication device is customized for the network standards and protocols associated with a specific country or region.